You
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Because there is a little truth behind it...based off the ABC sneak preview at the beginning of the DVD


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

This is for those of you that continue to encourage me to write and give me the little shove when I need it.

A.N. I started writing this after the discussions on zetaboards about the sneak peek of season 2 that appeared on the US DVD from ABC (check my profile page for the link if you are curious and haven't seen the clip yet). There was a whole discussion about Sam saying "You" and Andy's reaction, or lack of one. I had to scratch part of it and re-write after seeing the E1 promo (which was a little annoying) but it was totally worth it because the E1 promo is awesome!

SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 EPISODE 1 BASED ON THE PICTURES AND THE PROMOS! (I just tried to sequence events - sorry if some of them are a little off, but every time I was about to post this something else came out that caused me to change something.)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Crowd control at a free music event was not the most exciting of tasks but Andy was in a good mood so she didn't really mind. She had woken early, feeling content, and had unpacked many of the boxes from the move. Luke didn't seem too thrilled with the fact, but that was because he had court (at least, that's what he said). Later, when they got home, she would show him where everything was and find out if he wanted to place certain items in different places. When she woke, she felt the need to make their house a home so she unpacked just to get rid of the boxes. She didn't mind rearranging if it made Luke happy.<p>

She had just radioed "Alright, they're letting them in ten at a time, we just need to keep the rest of them calm" when she heard the siren. She turned and saw Sam and Oliver. She wasn't surprised that they were there, as the former T.O.'s they checked up on their former rookies quite often, especially since Chris was stabbed while on the job.

"Look what happens when you put the word 'free' in front of the word concert" Sam said.

Andy wanted to roll her eyes as he and Oliver discussed the free concert and then he snapped at some people walking past the car (that he almost ran over because they weren't paying attention). "What, you practicing your bad cop routine for guns and gangs?" It came out a little nastier than she expected.

"I haven't decided yet."

That was interesting. On their first shift together, he gave her a whole speech how he didn't want to be a T.O. and that he was waiting for a spot to open in Guns and Gangs (and that he wasn't her boyfriend and he wouldn't be holding her hand - but that part was irrelevant now). She heard through the rumor mill that a spot had opened up. Evidently Boyd was pushing for Sam and had even come to the station specifically to talk to Sam about the opening. "What's holding you back?"

"You."

When he said "you" her eyes widened for a second but she quickly clamped down her surprise and masked her reaction. She was with Luke, and she was happy.

She noticed Oliver's face and wondered if he was going to give it to Sam as Sam quickly covered up his real feelings and sarcastically stated "love working with you, McNally. Can't imagine life without you in it."

He was making fun of her and she couldn't resist pushing back. "Hey you get to wear all that hair gel again."

He was about to respond when her radio went off saying that there was a problem at the door and she turned around to head back into the crowd as she responded.

* * *

><p>It was a little while later when Oliver's phone rang. Frank requested that the two of them walk the perimeter and make sure that the rookies had the situation covered.<p>

As they stepped on of the car, Sam hesitated for a second. Oliver knew the look in his eyes. "What's up Sammy?"

Sam glanced at his friend. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Oliver nodded. He trusted Sam's gut feeling more than he trusted his own gut feeling. "We'll stay alert and walk around for a little while."

They split up, agreeing to meet somewhere in the middle and then head back out to the street.

They were almost in the middle when a shot rang out. Oliver started running towards the scene as he pulled a purple glove out of his pocket. In his other hand, he held his gun. Sam froze for a few seconds, trying to find the shooter, noting that Andy had blood on her face and was doing the same. As he turned away from her and scanned the area, a second shot rang out.

He turned back in time to see Andy going down and his mind screamed "ANDY!" as he took off running.

Out of the other rookies, Gail was the closest. She froze, gun trained in front of her as she made eye contact with Andy. Traci and Chris began running towards the scene while Dov kept his wits about him and made sure people didn't trample each other in their rush to get out. His eyes scanned the area, trying to locate the shooter.

Oliver reached them first. Andy was moving; she was going to be okay. He sat down near the first person, trying to assess the wounds. He realized that it was probably too late but the medics had surprised him before. Blood was all over one side of Andy's face and he didn't think it was her blood, which meant that it was from the woman he was sitting beside. As he radioed that he needed an ambulance and backup, Andy rolled over to look at the woman lying prone next to her. Sam rushed over to Andy and pushed her slightly to try to get her to lie down.

Sam yelled at the crowd to stand back before telling Andy to lie back. She didn't listen the first time so he had to repeat himself while physically pushing her back. He could see the fear and shock in her eyes. He fought his growing panic as he divested her of her bullet proof vest (which no doubt saved her life) and her uniform shirt.

By the time that Sam got her uniform shirt and vest off, many more officers were on the scene. Obviously someone had radioed in that an Officer was down.

Sam glanced down and saw Andy squirming uncomfortably despite the pain. He had gotten to know Andy pretty well during the time they rode together and he knew she hated to be the center of attention. He helped her up and looked for a secluded spot. He saw the command vehicle had arrived and led her behind it where no one could see them.

* * *

><p>Andy had been talking to a girl about college. The girl was telling Andy that she had just moved to Toronto for college and was loving it. Andy was about to respond when she heard a gun go off. Before she could react, the student she had been talking to was on the ground. Andy felt wetness on her face and knew it was blood, the blood of the girl on the ground.<p>

As much as she needed to check the woman, Andy's gut told her that there was still an active shooter. She began to scan the area, looking for something out of place.

A second shot rang out and Andy felt immense pain as she fell backwards from being shot. She immediately moved to see to the girl next to her but Oliver already had it covered. She would have tried to stand but Sam's hand was on her. He was yelling at the crowd to stand back and yelling at her to lie back. She heard the panic in his voice as he told her again to lie back and pushed her down.

As he gently removed her vest and uniform shirt, her mind went into overdrive. Sam had told her not to over-think things but the way he had said "you" before (even though he covered it up with sarcasm) and the way he was acting now showed her that maybe behind his sarcasm was the truth; that he really did care about her in more than just a 'partnership on the job' way.

She squirmed as she heard other police vehicles arriving at the scene. She hated being the center of attention.

Sam seemed to remember that as he helped her up and led her to a secluded area behind the newly arrived command vehicle.

He turned her so that she could lean against the command vehicle as he grasped her arms right where her sleeves ended. "You okay?"

She nodded. She knew she would have nightmares tonight and could only hope that this time Luke decided that she was important and stayed home because if not, who knew what would happen.

Sam obviously didn't believe her. He moved his hands to brace himself against the command vehicle as he took a step closer. "Andy? The truth."

She looked into his smoldering eyes before she closed her own eyes briefly. "I'm fine Sam. I'll be fine."

Sam realized he was treading on thin ice and stepped away. "Stay here, take another minute. When you're ready, go see a medic. You probably have a nice sized bruise." He walked away.

Andy stayed against the truck. Now that he mentioned it, her ribs really hurt. Besides for physical pain, she felt some other pain. She needed the minute to remind herself that she was happy with Luke and that she needed to follow her head not her heart because following her heart always hurt her.

His "you" had a ring of truth to it but she would lock it up in the vault of "disregard", "it was what it was", and the kiss they had shared the night of the undercover bust at the Mermaid Lounge. At least, she would lock it up for now…

* * *

><p>A.N. Let me know what you think - reviews make my day!<p> 


End file.
